Alma de Hielo y Fuego
by Shaded Blue Sky
Summary: Naruto descubre que tiene dos poderes ocultos en su interior que le fueron dado por sus padres, ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora con el rubio?, ¿Qué nuevos enemigos se enfrentarían con nuestro rubio amigo?


**Hola amigos traje otro Fic interesante que ojala les guste e interese, la trama se centra en el cumpleaños numero 8 de Naruto, bueno sin más que agregar y arruinar el Fic, los dejo .**

**Por cierto amigos no pondre nada acerca de " personaje hablando, demonio pensando ..Etc" , ya que deberian saber por como lo hago en mis Fic anteriores, espero no les moleste.**

**Advertencia :**** Naruto ni sus personaje me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador, todo lo demás como técnicas y cosas que no aparecieron en el Anime es mio xD .**

* * *

**Prologo:**

-¡¿Por que?! ...¡¿Por que me lastiman?! - Decia un pequeño naruto, con lagrimas en los ojos. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico demonio de Konoha otra vez era lastimado y agredido por los aldeanos celebrando la victoria de su más grande héroe, Minato Namikaze, el difunto Yondaime Hokage que vencio al Kyubi y lo encerro en Naruto el 10 de Octubre, por esta razón los aldeanos cada diez de Octubre golpeaban al niño con tal de vengar a su héroe.

Naruto acorralado por los aldeanos se cubrio la cabeza para protegerse de los fuertes golpes de los aldeanos, sabia que nadie lo ayudaria eso estaba claro, el clan Uchiha la policia de Konoha nunca lo defendia a excepción de Itachi Uchiha, un ambu que siempre lo cuido y protegio de los aldeanos.

- ¡Eres un Demonio! - dijo un hombre, recien llegado, llevaba una banda ninja de konoha y una chaleco verde oscuro, característico de los ninja jounin - Ahora veras como se siente el dolor, maldito demonio ..- Menciono el hombre sacando una katana - ¡MUERE! - el grito del hombre y la katana se unian en uno mismo y el rubio solo podia esperar el impacto y su sangre bañando el suelo con un tinte rojo.

" No lo creo, no te dejare morir ...Naruto "  
La voz extraña retumbo en la cabeza del rubio desconcertandolo mucho, naruto al pestañar noto como todo el ambiente habia cambiado y solo veia unas alcantarillas con poca luminidad, ya no estaba en konoha ..pero entonces ¿donde estaba?. Una voz lo llamaba, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que devia seguir esa voz, lentamente sus piernas caminaron en dirección a la extraña voz, el camino se volvio más largo, casi interminable, las alcantarillas tomaron un color rojizo y la luz fue disminuyendo, eso no lo hacia nada favorecedor contando también el clima pesado y olor a muerte que se sentia, Naruto sin embargo no sedia y seguía avanzando, al final logro ver un pequeño signo que no logro ver muy bien pero antes de acercarse una luz lo cego, ahora no estaba en la alcantarilla estaba en frente de una gran celda oscura que parecia no tener nada dentro.

"Acercate.."

Decía la voz más claramente y fuerte que antes, naruto se acerco a la celda observando 2 grandes ojos rojos que lo miraban como si de una preza se tratase - que honor ver a mi querido carcelero - Decía burlon la criatura tras la celda - ¡¿Q-quien eres?! ...¡Muestrate! - Hablo el chico, atemorizado pero sin perder su postura. La criatura mostro sus grandes dientes sonriendo y se mostro ante el chico - Yo soy el Gran Kyubi no Yoko - Hablo el Kyubi infundiendo miedo en Naruto - ¿Q-que quieres de mi? - El tartamudeo del chico hizo sonreir al kyubi que solto una carcajada y se envolvio en una bola de humo transformandose en una linda chica de 11 años, esta se acerco a Naruto traspasando la celda y abrazando a naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla - Naruto escuchame, no tenemos mucho tiempo, afuera el mundo se mueve lento pero aun así, aun no has salido de esa situación - Menciono la joven, Naruto capto enseguida a que se referia - Naruto, devo contarte la verdad ...tu no eres huerfano - Naruto quedo en shock ante estas palabras y antes de que pudiera balbuciar algo la chica saco una esfera que mostro una pantalla, de el se mostraron imagenes y recuerdos de un hombre y una mujer - Ellos eran tus padres ...Minato el Yondaime ...y Kushina Uzumaki - Naruto no sabia que pensar y lagrimas calleron de sus ojos - ¿Por que? ...¿Por que te enserraron en mi y me causaron tanto dolor? - Menciono el rubio, triste. La chica abrazo al rubio tristemente - Ellos te querian mucho y te amaban, deseaban lo mejor para ti, el día en que tu naciste, un hombre me libero y me controlo ocasionando la muerte de tus padres ...y que estos me encerraran en ti..ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para ti, ellos querian que fueras tratado como un héroe ..hasta el último momento ellos nunca dejaron de amarte - Termino la chica con un susurro, el rubio agacho la cabeza y unas lagrimas calleron de su rostro - Mamá...Papá...- Propuncio el rubio - Naruto ..escuchame ...Minato y Kushina te dejaron una misión muy importante - captando la atención del rubio - ...ellos querian que lograras controlarme, hacer amigos y tener una vida normal ..además de que querian ser los primeros en ver tus logros - dijo la chica con lagrimas, el rubio apreto los puños - Y-yo...Lo hare ..Mamá ..Papá ..

La chica sonrio y miro al rubio, acercandose a el y posando su mano en su cabeza - te convertire en un buen ninja ..por ahora despertare las habilidades que tus padres dejaron en ti antes de morir, no puedo enseñarte a usarlas apropiadamente pero puedo darte consejos, el resto es tu labor - Aviso la chica burlona mientras el chico se secaba las lagrimas y sonreia, la chica toca la frente de Naruto iluminando todo el lugar .

Naruto aparecio denuevo en konoha mientras la espada se acercaba lentamente, unas palabras cruzaron en la mente del chico, por instinto las pronuncio con sierta seriedad y esperanza - **Hyoton haryuu Mouko ( Elemento Hielo : Puma de hielo )**- dijo sin hacer sellos y un gran puma aparecio cruzandose entre la espada y el rubio atacando al ninja de konoha y a los aldeanos sin dañarlos, solo con la intención de ahuyentarlos. Los aldeanos y ninjas cercanos atemorizado salieron del lugar gritando cosas como " ¡ES UN DEMONIO! " o también " ¡EL KYUBI SE LIBERO! ".**  
**

Mientras en la Torre Hokage, Sarutobi observaba todo totalmente impresionado de las habilidades del rubio, se incorporo rápidamente enviando a sus ambus más fieles y confiables a que borraran toda prueba de esa técnica, temia que si Danzou se enterara querria hacer experimentos o usar de arma a naruto .

El rubio miro sorprendido lo que habia hecho y sonrio mirando el oscurecido cielo - ( es extraño ...se supone que el hielo es helado pero se siente caliente ..es como Fuego helado ..jejeje suena bien ...creo que asi le pondre a mi estilo ) - penso el rubio contento mientras oia una risa - (**jijiji ...parece que te gusto tu nuevo estilo ...naruto-kun**) - dijo una voz conocida para el - ( jajaja si ..olle kyubi ... como esque puedes comunicarte conmigo y ...también ¿me podrias decir tu nombre? ) - Hablaba el rubio por su mente - (**Pues lo de como nos comunicamos, lo descubri recien y pues mi nombre es ...**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Nota del Autor :**

Bueno, ¿Que les parecio?, muy natural, bueno, genial ?.Jajaja espero les alla gustado amigos, por cierto, el nombre esta a su eleción. ustedes me diran cual nombre prefieren o quieren que tenga Kyubi, las opciones son estas (También pueden sugerir nombres ustedes a traves de un Review ) :

- Kasumi

- Natsumi

- Hikari

Bueno adios , Hasta la Próxima ...


End file.
